Тёмное Братство (Skyrim)
= Описание = thumb|330px|Эмблема Тёмного БратстваТёмное Братство - группа наёмных убийц, готовые убить любого, на кого укажет совершивший Тёмное таинство. Тёмное братство является одной из гильдии убийц. Главным его конкурентом является гильдия Мораг Тонг, которая базируется в провинции Морровинд. Тогда как Мораг Тонг, была уважаемой в обществе Морровинда группой, Тёмное Братство является скрытым культом, члены которого в основном поклонялись Богу смерти и Пустоты Ситису. Было установлено, что Тёмное Братство присутствуют в Скайриме. Говорят также, что в Аргонии каждый, кто родился под знаком Тени, отдаётся в Тёмное Братство (т.н. Культ Чёрных Ящеров), где из них делают Создателей Тени, выполняющих задания Аргонии. Тёмное Братство в Скайриме отошло от культа Ситиса, почитания Матери Смерти и выполнения Пяти Догм, фактически став обычными, хоть и очень профессиональными, ассасинами. Если выполнять все убийства не скрытно, то отношение жителей к вам измениться. Мирные жители начнут вас атаковать, а некоторые будут вас боятся. thumb|left|300px Тёмное братство найдёт героя, если он выполнит миссию у Авентуса Аретино, в городе Виндхельм. После этого к вам прибежит гонец с письмом "Мы знаем" и отпечатком черной руки. Агент Черного Братства найдет вас, после того как вы поспите в кровати. = Прохождение сюжетной линии Тёмного братства = Прохождение разделено на отдельные квесты. Источник: http://darkbrotherhood.my1.ru «Потерянная невинность» (Innocence Lost) Для того, чтобы вступить в Тёмное Братство (The Dark Brotherhood) в Скайриме, необходимо выполнить один квест. Чтобы его запустить, достаточно просто прислушаться к перешёптыванию горожан,расспросить кого-нибудь на предмет свежих сплетен или самому найти его. Так или иначе, но вы узнаете о том, что некий мальчик из Виндхельма (Windhelm) по имени Авентус Аретино (Aventus Aretino) грозится совершить Тёмное Таинство и призвать Тёмное Братство. Так запустится задание «Потерянная невинность» (Innocence Lost). И в самом деле, когда вы проберётесь в его дом (замок минимальной сложности, но отмычки вам понадобятся), то увидите ребёнка, совершающего мрачный ритуал. Авентус обрадуется вашему приходу, приняв вас за представителя Тёмного Братства. Принимайте его задание и отправляйтесь выполнять. Из разговора с мальчиком станет ясно, что он сирота. После смерти его матери Авентуса отправили в сиротский приют в Рифтене (Riften), но вскоре он оттуда сбежал. Причиной стала Грелод Добрая (Grelod the Kind) – попечительница сирот, которая всячески измывается над своими подопечными. Её-то и нужно будет убить. Грелод всё время проводит в приюте, иногда запираясь в своей комнатушке. Там-то её и будет лучше всего ликвидировать; сиротки будут в восторге от содеянного. Возвращайтесь к Авентусу, который также будет вам рад и заплатит за услугу семейной драгоценностью – тарелкой стоимостью в 100 монет. «С такими друзьями…» (With friends like these…) Через несколько дней вас найдёт гонец, который передаст записку с отметкой Чёрной Руки и надписью «Мы знаем». После её получения ложитесь спать – пробуждение будет не из приятных и запустит квест «С такими друзьями…» (With friends like these…). Вы придёте в себя в старом заброшенном доме на севере Скайрима. Вас встретит Астрид (Astrid) – представитель Братства и скажет, что вы поступили не совсем честно – отобрали контракт, который принадлежал Тёмному Братству. И этот долг вам придётся отработать прямо здесь: Астрид привела трёх связанных жертв и предложила выбрать любую для умерщвления. Не имеет разницы, кого выбрать: Ваша (Vasha) – дерзкий хаджит, который, по его словам, не в первый раз попадает в такие передряги; Алея Квин (Alea Quintus) – нервная и острая на язык мать-одиночка; Фултейм Бесстрашный (Fultheim the Fearless) – наёмник, который за свою жизнь успел отправить немало душ на тот свет*. Убивайте любого, и ваш долг будет прощён. Однако, Астрид не торопится вас отпускать: она предложит вступить в свою семью – Тёмное Братство. Когда вы согласитесь, она даст вам пароль и направит к убежищу. Последнее скайримское убежище Тёмного Братства находится в Сосновом бору недалеко от города Фолкрит, оно спрятано в камнях прямо у самой дороги. Дверь по старой традиции задаст вопрос «Что есть музыка жизни?», на который надо ответить «Тишина, брат мой». Внутри вас уже будет ждать Астрид. Она расскажет вам о себе, а также предложит познакомиться с семьёй. После знакомства обратитесь к Назиру (Nazir), чаще всего его можно найти либо в общей зале, либо в обеденной комнате. Именно он даст вам первые задания. ---- *В общем-то, вы можете убить и Астрид (правда сделать это надо до того как убьете одну из трёх связанных жертв, иначе Астрид станет квестовым персонажем и её убить уже нельзя будет). Но тогда дорога в Тёмное Братство вам будет закрыта. Однако найдутся те, кто захочет узнать о её гибели. После убийства идите к любому стражнику и сообщите о том, что произошло. Вас направят к командиру Имперского Легиона Марону, заклятому врагу Тёмного Братства. Он обитает в поселении Драконий Мост, что недалеко от Солитьюда. Командир Марон будет несказанно рад вашим новостям, а также поделится тем, что недавно обнаружил их убежище и отправил своих людей штурмовать его. И именно вам он предложит присоединиться к этой операции… Контракты (ч.1) Итак, Назир дал вам первые контракты. Их три штуки в каждом, как полагается, нужно убить заказанную жертву. Выполнять их вы можете как сразу, так и каждый по отдельности. Бейтильд (Beitild)– владелица шахты в Данстаре (Dawnstar). Раньше занималась бизнесом вместе со своим мужем, но сейчас в ссоре с ним и является ему конкурентом. Эннодий Папий (Ennodius Papius)– имперец с мельницы Анга (Anga's Mill). Если быть более точным, то живёт он немного восточнее самой мельницы в палатке у реки. {C Нарфи (Narfi)– нищий, живущий на окраине Айварстеда (Ivarstead). Иногда спускается к реке. Все три жертвы крайне просты, ликвидация их не требует никаких премудростей. После выполнения контрактов возвращайтесь к Назиру. «Прощай, любовь» (Mourning Never Comes) Следующий контракт вам даст Астрид. Необходимо найти молодую бретонку Муири (Muiri), которая и расскажет вам детали следующего задания. Муири живёт в Маркарте (Markarth) и работает в алхимической лавке «Ведьмина настойка» (The Hug’s Cure). Девушка расскажет вам, что хочет отомстить своему бывшему любовнику по имени Ален Дюфон (Alain Dufont), который соблазнил её ради того, чтобы ограбить дружественную ей семью Расколотый Щит. {C На самом деле Ален Дюфон является разбойником, который вместе со своей бандой прячется в двемерских руинах Ральдбтхара (Raldbthar). Лагерь его разбит внутри недалеко от входа, коридоры патрулирует охрана, а сама жертва находится в окружении нескольких бойцов. Ровно над ними будет уступ со стационарными двемерскими арбалетами, нацеленными на банду. Можно попробовать расстрелять всю группу из них. {C Но также Муири просит вас оказать за дополнительное вознаграждение ещё одну услугу – убить Нильси Расколотый Щит (Nilsine Shatter-Shield). Обманутая семья объявила Муири предательницей и отказалась от неё, поэтому девушка так изощрённо решила им отомстить. Нильси живёт в западной части города Виндхельм, дом заперт на замок уровня «эксперт», однако жертва часов в 6 утра уже покидает его, путь её лежать будет через безлюдное городское кладбище. За выполнение контракта с дополнительным заданием вы получите весомую денежную награду, а также особый подарок Муири - колечко, зачарованное на повышение эффективности создаваемых вами зелий. «Шёпотки во тьме» (Whispers in the dark) Приезд Хранителя гроба Матери Ночи Цицерона (Cicero) перевернул жизнь убежища Тёмного Братства вверх дном. Астрид подозревает, что он задумал предательство против Тёмного Братства и даже успел кого-то переманить на свою сторону, так как из его комнаты периодически раздаётся приглушённый разговор. Вам предстоит выяснить, что и с кем затевает Цицерон. Лучшим местом для слежки оказывается сам гроб Матери, забирайтесь в него и ждите. Вскоре придёт Цицерон, но не скажет ничего интересного. Вместо этого с вами заговорит Матерь Ночи. Она скажет, что избрала вас Слушателем, и теперь вы будете озвучивать её волю. И самой первой её волей будет беседа с Амоном Мотьером (Amaund Motierre) в гробнице Волундруд (Voluruund). {C Пришло время покинуть гроб и объявить о себе Цицерону. Сначала он вам не поверит, но произнесите секретную фразу, что вам нашептала Матушка «Тьма наступает со смертью тишины», и он признает вас. Однако Астрид эта новость не обрадует. Она должна обдумать ситуацию, а покамест пошлёт вас к Назиру за новыми контрактами. Контракты (ч.2) Назир предоставит вам два контракта – на убийство норда Херна (Hern) и орка Лурбука (Lurbuk). {C Херн – вампир, проживающий со своей подружкой вампиршей Херт (Hert) на Полулунной мельнице (Half-Moon mill), что к северу от убежища. Подругу убивать не обязательно, но и не возбраняется. Не забудьте про уязвимость вампиров к огню, а также о том, что в бою они могут вас заразить. {C Лурбук – орк-бард из Морфала (Marthal), обитающий в местной таверне. Говорят, что бард из него никудышный, и Назиру пришлось даже устраивать лотерею на заказчика. Ночью орк спит в одной из комнат. «Со смертью тишины» (The Silence has been broken) Астрид обдумала ваш разговор и дала добро на беседу с Амоном Мотьером. Идите в гробницу Волундруд, что недалеко от Вайтрана (Whiterun). Далеко забираться не надо – Амон вместе со своим охранником находится буквально в соседнем помещении недалеко от входа. Бретон скажет, что его заказ не так прост, но за него вы получите приличное вознаграждение. Жертвой является сам Император Тамриэля Тит Мид II (Titus Mede II). В доказательство серьёзности своего заказа Амон предоставил письмо и ценный амулет. Несите их к Астрид, которая не решается сразу дать ответ, поэтому отправит вас в Рифтен к Делвину Меллори (Delvin Mallory) для оценки истинной стоимости амулета. Делвин находится в таверне Крысиной Норы в нижнем ярусе города. Там вам, скорее всего, будут не рады, но в таверне вас никто не тронет. Делвин расскажет, что такие амулеты носят члены Совета Старейшин и просто так с ними не расстаются. Купить амулет он соглашается и даёт расписку для Астрид. «Пока смерть не разлучит нас» (Bound until death) Наконец, Астрид решается на выполнение конракта. Для того, чтобы устранить Императора с минимальными затратами необходимо выполнить ряд условий. Первое – это убить Витторию Вичи (Vittoria Vici), которая является главой Восточной Торговой Компании в Солитьюде, а также кузиной Императора, то есть представляет интересы Империи. Скоро она должна выйти замуж за Асгейра Снегохода (Asgeir Snow-Shod), который имеет связи с Братьями Бури, поэтому этот брак может стать шагом к миру между этими враждующими сторонами. Однако если Виттория Вичи будет убита, то её смерть, вероятней всего, припишут Братьям Бури, и это происшествие вынудит Императора посетить Скайрим. {C Отправляйтесь в Солитьюд, свадьба в самом разгаре. Молодожёны сидят на перед публикой под небольшим балконом, на который будут периодически подниматься для произнесения торжественной речи. Для того, чтобы получить бонус, необходимо убить Витторию именно в момент выступления. Есть два варианта выполнить это задание незаметно: {C 1. Габриэлла расскажет вам о парапете, который находится как раз напротив балкона. Более того, заботливая сестра оставила вам приятный подарок - на тот самом парапете вас будут ждать зачарованный лук, несколько стрел и зелье, повышающее урон от лука. {C 2. Бабетта поведает об ином способе решит проблему. Прямо над балконом нависает громоздкая каменная и очень старая статуя. Если приложить должные усилия, то статуя может упасть прямо на голову жертве. Чтобы попасть на стену, с которой можно скинуть статую, поднимитесь по лестнице, что находится рядом с Мрачным замком. {C Чтобы ещё больше облегчить себе задачу, возьмите с собой зелье невидимости или заклинание с таким же эффектом. При должной сноровке стража вас и не заметит. {C Когда дело будет сделано, вам на помощь придёт Визара (Veezara), посланный Астрид для отвлечения от вас стражи. Пока ящер принимает удар на себя, бегите из города. {C Помимо полагающихся денег в качестве бонуса вы получите призыв духа легендарного ассасина, который будет сражаться на вашей стороне (в этом духе вы узнаете старого знакомого по Тёмному Братству Сиродиила). «Лекарство от безумия» (The Cure for Madness) «Лекарство от безумия» {C (The Cure for Madness) За время вашего отсутствия с Цицероном что-то произошло. По рассказам очевидцев, он напал на Астрид и ранил Визару, а после убежал. Арнбьорн отправился за ним, но никто так и не знает, куда он делся. Астрид отправляет вас на поиски улик в комнату сбежавшего. Ищие последнюю часть его дневника. В ней будут записи Цицерона о заброшенном убежище Тёмного Братства в Данстаре (Dawnstar), а также пароль к двери: «Невинность, брат мой». Расскажите об этом Астрид. Она прикажет вам найти и убить Цицерона, а также найти Арнбьорна, возможно, ему потребуется помощь. Более того, для скорого путешествия глава убежища предоставит вам коня, рождённого самой Бездной - Тенегрива (Shadowmere), также известного нам по предыдущей части Древних Свитков. Вервольф будет сидеть прямо перед дверью убежища. Отправляйте его домой, а сами идите на поиски Цицерона по следам крови на полу. Данстарское убежище считается первым убежищем Тёмного Братства в Скайриме, но заброшено уже более ста лет. Внутри вас будут ждать беспокойные призраки, которых ваше вторжение совсем не обрадует, а также несколько ловушек. В ледяном лабиринте бродит огромный и сильный тролль Удурфрукт (Uderfrykte). Когда доберётесь до Цицерона, он уже будет сильно ослаблен. У вас будет выбор убить его или оставить в живых и соврать Астрид. {C Примечание: Призовите дух легендарного ассасина и послушайте, что он вам посоветует. Призрак Люсьена Лашанса скажет, что Хранитель гроба Матери Ночи - это особая должность и его убийство не приветствуется Братством. {C Если вы решите оставить его в живых, то вскоре Цицерон встретит вас у входа в Данстарское убежище и предложит стать вашим спутником. «Убийственный рецепт» (Recipe For Disaster) Остался последний шаг подготовки к убийству Императора – ликвидация так называемого Гурмана, величайшего повара, который приглашён ко двору для приготовления блюд к столу Тита Мида II. Загвоздка состоит в том, что никто не знает, кем этот повар является на самом деле. Однако известна личность ближайшего друга Гурмана – это придворный повар из Маркарта по имени Антон Виран (Anthon Virane). Находится он в Подкаменной крепости. Поговорите с ним и, пригрозив Тёмным Братством, узнайте личность Гурмана. После этого ненужного свидетеля необходимо убить. Лучше всего это сделать поздно ночью, когда двое его помощников уходят в соседнюю комнату спать. {C Гурманом оказывается орк Болагог гро-Нолоб (Bolagog gro-Nolob), живущий в таверне «Ночные ворота» (Nightgate Inn). Ночью он спит в подвале, а днём выходит к реке. Бонусным заданием будет скинуть тело убитого в воду, но перед этим не забудьте взять с тела грамоту, которая пригодится вам в последующем квесте. «Смерть Империи» (To Kill An Empire) Всё готово для выполнения контракта. Поговорите с Астрид, которая расскажет вам о ваших последующих действиях, а также даст особую отраву - корень жарницы. Император уже прибыл в Скайрим и находится в Мрачном замке Солитьюда. Самое время сыграть роль Гурмана. Идите к дверям замка, там вас уже будет ждать Марон. Покажите ему грамоту, взятую с тела Гурмана, и проходите внутрь на кухню к повару Джианне (Gianna). Можете сразу надеть один из поварских колпаков, лежащих на полках слева, иначе Джианна всё равно попросит вас сделать это. Во время варки блюда она будет периодически спрашивать у вас, какие ингредиенты использовать, поэтому в конце не забудьте предложить ей кинуть ядовитый корень, который дала вам Астрид. Когда всё будет готово, отправляйтесь вместе с поварихой в обеденную залу. Дождитесь, когда Император попробует блюдо и, удостоверившись в результате, бегите через дверь по другую сторону стола (удобно сразу встать рядом с ней), Астрид сказала, что «договорилась» о том, чтобы вашему побегу никто не помешал. Но на мосту вас всё равно будут ждать. Капитан Марон и его слуги поймали вас в ловушку: вместо настоящего Императора вы, оказывается, отравили двойника; более того, Астрид предала вас, обменяв вашу жизнь на неприкосновенность убежища со стороны Пенитус Окулатус. Однако, капитан, распалённый гибелью сына, и не собирался соблюдать условия договора, его люди уже штурмуют убежище. Бегите прочь из Солитьюда, чтобы спастись самому и успеть спасти убежище в Сосновом бору. «Смерть Воплощённая» (Death Incarnate) Убежище в Сосновом бору уже вовсю осаждается, придётся убить несколько воинов Пенитус Окулатус, прежде чем пробиться внутрь. Отбивайтесь от атакующих, чтобы найти хоть кого-то из выживших. К сожалению, никого, кроме Назира и Бабетты (Babette) спасти не удастся. Задание осложняется тем, что пещера, в которой находится убежище, постепенно рушится, завалив почти все ходы. Идите в обеденную комнату, там Назир уже будет отражать атаки стражи и помогите ему. После вы услышите голос Матери Ночи, которая снова призовёт вас, но на этот раз чтобы спасти. Идите в комнату с её гробом, забирайтесь в него и обнимите Матерь. Створки захлопнутся, и обвал не причинит вам вреда. Чуть позже Назир с Бабеттой вытащат гроб. Убежище окажется почти засыпанным, похоронив под собой тела погибших. Матерь Ночи снова заговорит с вами. Она отправит вас к Астрид, которая тоже каким-то чудом уцелела и находится в этой же пещере. Оказывается, она совершила на себя Тёмное Таинство, чтобы попытаться исправить ситуацию, и близка к смерти. Заберите рядом с её телом Клинок Горя (Blade of Woe) и убейте Астрид по её просьбе. Так её душа получит прощение и отправится к Ситису. «Слава Ситису!» (Hail Sithis!) Матерь Ночи снова хочет говорить с вами. Контракт не аннулирован, и Император должен быть убит. Поговорите с Назиром, который поддержит вас, а также сообщит, что вместе с Бабеттой переберётся в Данстарское убежище, так как здесь оставаться бессмысленно и опасно. {C А вы тем временем отправляйтесь к Амону Мотьеру, который из гробницы перебрался в «Гарцующую кобылу» в Вайтране. Новость о том, что контракт всё-таки будет исполнен, его обрадует, и он сообщит вам, что Император уже собрался отплывать в Сиродиил, однако, у вас ещё есть шанс до него добраться. Корабль «Катария», на котором он отплывает, ещё стоит в порту Солитьюда. Также в порту находится и командир Марон, поэтому у вас есть возможность вернуть ему должок. Запаситесь терпением, отмычками и отправляйтесь исполнять контракт. После убийства капитана, который стоит на причале склада Торговой Имперской Компании, плывите прямо к кораблю, который стоит на воде посреди залива, забирайтесь по якорной цепи и попадёте в трюм. Подождите, пока грузчики закончат свою работу и скроются в комнате. На пути у вас будет обеденная каюта, в которой находятся бард и один стражник. Оба будут сидеть спиной к лестнице. Дождитесь, когда второй стражник скроется в соседнем помещении и бегите на лестницу. Впереди вас будет ждать дверь с замком уровня «эксперт» и ещё одна лестница. Дальше – покои Императора с замком уровня «мастер». {C Император вас уже ждёт. Он готов к своей смерти, так как знает, что Тёмное Братство не отступает. Однако перед смертью он попросит вас убить того, кто заказал его. Ваше право выполнять его просьбу или нет. {C Амон Мотьер уже знает о случившемся, а ваша награда уже ждёт вас там, где Мотьер совершил Тёмное Таинство – в гробнице Волундруд. В урне будут спрятаны 20 000 золотых. «Где повесить голову врага» (Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head) Назир и Бабетта уже обосновались в Данстарском убежище, однако его внешний всё ещё оставляет желать лучшего. Назир предложит вам поговорить с уже знакомым Делвином Меллори из Рифтена, который согласится помочь вам с обстановкой. Идите в Крысиную нору и встретьтесь со скупщиком. Вот его расценки: #Новые флаги – 1000 золотых; #Пыточная – 5000 золотых; #Уголок отравителя – 5000 золотых; #Тайных вход – 5000 золотых; #Господская спальня – 3000 золотых. К вашему приходу уже всё будет готово. Комнаты обставлены, в пыточной стонут жертвы, а Назир уже нашёл новых людей. Убежище будет очень прелестным для убийц. «Тёмное Братство вечно» (The Dark Brotherhood Forever) На этом основная линия заданий за Тёмное Братство оканчивается. Но с вами продолжит говорить Мать Ночи, поэтому не забывайте её посещать, и она будет снабжать вас новыми заказчиками. Если этих денег будет мало, то у Назира также как и раньше найдутся простенькие контракты (если вы их ещё не выполнили), либо можете воспользоваться комнатой пыток, где прикованы 4 жертвы, готовые рассказать о своих сокровищах. Дополнительные задания «Контракты Назира» Итак, Назир дал вам первые контракты. Их три штуки в каждом, как полагается, нужно убить заказанную жертву. Выполнять их вы можете как сразу, так и каждый по отдельности. I Бейтильд (Beitild) – владелица шахты в Данстаре (Dawnstar). Раньше занималась бизнесом вместе со своим мужем, но сейчас в ссоре с ним и является ему конкурентом. Эннодий Папий (Ennodius Papius)– имперец с мельницы Анга (Anga's Mill). Если быть более точным, то живёт он немного восточнее самой мельницы в палатке у реки. Нарфи (Narfi) – нищий, живущий на окраине Айварстеда (Ivarstead). Иногда спускается к реке. Все три жертвы крайне просты, ликвидация их не требует никаких премудростей. После выполнения контрактов возвращайтесь к Назиру. II Назир предоставит вам два контракта – на убийство норда Херна (Hern) и орка Лурбука (Lurbuk). Херн – вампир, проживающий со своей подружкой вампиршей Херт (Hert) на Полулунной мельнице (Half-Moon mill), что к северу от убежища. Подругу убивать не обязательно, но и не возбраняется. Не забудьте про уязвимость вампиров к огню, а также о том, что в бою они могут вас заразить. Лурбук – орк-бард из Морфала (Marthal), обитающий в местной таверне. Говорят, что бард из него никудышный, и Назиру пришлось даже устраивать лотерею на заказчика. Ночью орк спит в одной из комнат. III Следующие контракты, доступные после выполнения задания «Со смертью тишины», не входят в список обязательных. Их выполнение может стать для вас дополнительным источником дохода, а также поможет получить уважение у Назира. Дикус (Deekus) – аргонианин, мародёр. Зарабатывает на жизнь тем, что находит на затонувших судах. Его лагерь находится на самом севере Скайрима на берегу моря. Анориат (Anoriath) – босмер из Вайтрана. Имеет торговую лавку в городе и является совладельцем «Пьяного охотника» вместе со своим братом Элриндиром (Elrindir). Иногда покидает город, чтобы поохотиться. Ма’рандру-джо (Ma'randru-jo) – искусный маг-хаджит, путешествующий с караваном торговцев между городами Скайрима – Маркартом (Markarth) и Вайтраном (Whiterun). IV Агнис (Agnis) – старая служанка в форте Греймур (Fort Greymoore). Назир упоминает, что то, как герой попадёт в форт, зависит от его «политических взглядов». Ибо изначально форт принадлежит бандитам, а уже после гражданской войны – Легиону. V Мейлурил (Maluril) – данмер-маг, обитающий в глубинах двемерских руин Мзинчалефт (Mzinchaleft). Верхние уровни руин до комнаты Мейлурила населяют бандиты, иногда вступающие в схватку с двемерскими механизмами. На одном из бандитов перед самой дверью к жертве будет ключ, но замок можно и взломать. Хелвард (Helvard) – норд-воин из Фолкрита (Folkreath). Живёт в Длинном доме ярла и является его хускарлом. VI Шестое и последнее задание от Назира. Необходимо убить капитана корабля, что стоит в порту близ Солитьюда (Solitude). Сафия (Safia) – имперка, главная на пиратском судне «Алая волна» (Red Wave), превосходно владеет мечами. Её каюта находится на нижней палубе. Сам корабль напичкан людьми Сафии, которые, впрочем, не спешат гнать чужака со своего судна. «Уязвимое место» (Breaching Security) Следующая ваша цель – Гай Марон (Gaius Maro), сын капитана Марона и агент имперской службы безопасности. Гай был отправлен по городам Скайрима для оценки обстановки и приготовлению к прибытию Императора. Когда жертва будет мертва, необходимо подложить на его тело фальшивое письмо, которое укажет на его причастность к заговору против Императора. Астрид считает, что опороченное имя сына сделает капитана Марона безвредным для следующих попыток убрать Тита Мида II. В убежище поговорите с Габриэллой (Gabriella) и она даст вам всё необходимое для выполнения задания. Цель начнёт свой путь из форпоста Пентиус Окулатус, что расположился в поселении Драконий Мост. Дабы получить бонус за выполнение придётся убить агента в черте любого из городов, которые он посетит. Информация о его маршруте находится в расписании, которое можно выкрасть в том же форпосте: Морндас – Солитьюд (Solitude) - имперская башня, вечер – Мрачный замок. Тирдас – Виндхельм (Windhelm) - королевский дворец, вечер – казармы. Миддас – Рифтен (Riften) – крепость Миствейл. Турдас – Вайтран (Whiterun) – Драконий предел, вечер – таверна «Гарцующая кобыла». Фредас – Маркарт (Markarth) – Подкаменная крепость, вечер – город. Лордас и Сандас – на усмотрение цели. В качестве бонуса вы получите талисман Олавы, который начнёт дополнительное задание. «Поиск ассасина из прошлого» (Locate the Assassin of Old) Этот квест можно получить только после выполнения задания "Уязвимое место" (Breaching Security). Причём вы должны выполнить дополнительное условие. В награду вы получите талисман Олавы, который даёт возможность узнать особое пророчество. Отправляйтесь в Вайтран и предъявите талисман Олаве Немощной (Olava the Feeble). Она поймёт, что пришли вы от Габриэллы и расскажет, что вскоре вам предстоит найти Тёмного Брата - ассасина из прошлого, который нашёл свой покой в одной из гробниц на северо-западе Скайрима. Ваша цель – усыпальница Лесной Оплот (Deepwood Redoubt), расположившаяся в горах недалеко от поселения Драконий Мост. Подземелье снаружи и внутри напичкано Изгоями, а также всевозможными ловушками, будет одна дверь, запертая на замок уровня «мастер», однако в ближайшей комнате будет находиться один из Изгоев, у которого есть от неё ключ. Гробницу придётся пройти насквозь; из неё вы попадёте в Лесную долину – просторный лагерь дикарей, окружённый со всех сторон скалами. Необходимо пересечь этот лагерь и войти в следующую гробницу – Ведьмино Гнездо (Hag’s End). Там вас уже будут поджидать ведьмы и ворожея, а к ловушкам прибавятся магические руны. Далеко идти не надо: в одной из комнат за троном будет секретная дверь, открывающая рычагом на стене. За дверью в небольшой комнате будет лежать тот самый ассасин. Примечание: Можете пройти дальше по гробнице: в просторной зале будет стоять монумент, с которого Драконорожденный сможет выучить Слово Силы – Вечность (Замедление Времени). «Жертвы пыток и их сокровища» Как только вы закончие с "ремонтом" в Данстарском Убежище (Dawnstar Sanctuary), там появится комната пыток, которая могла привлеч ваше внимание еще при покупке "ремонта". В этой комнате будет находиться 4 жертвы и у каждой из наих найдется для вас своеспрятонное сокровище, преданое и наследство. en:The Dark Brotherhood (Skyrim) Категория:Фракции (Skyrim) Категория:Skyrim Категория:Квесты Категория:Квесты (Skyrim) Категория:Темное братство Категория:Фракции